Chocolate Covered NUTS
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Kim possible she can do anything. Well.....almost. lol


**This is my second Kim Possible story, and since my first one was so serious, i decided to make this one funny.**

**Well, I tried at least. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So..Mr.Henderson, how can we help you?" Kim asked.

Mr.henderson looked up from his wheelchair from behind large glasses, wrinkles adorning his face, gray and thinning hair on top of his head. He smiled pleasantly, revealing fake white teeth, and reached out to shake Kim's hand as he spoke.

"Kim possible, a pleasure to meet you." He replied, his voice full of life, and a surprisingly strong handshake.

Kim smiled back. "And you too, sir."

"And me three." Ron replied, taking a step more toward the two.

"Hnk, four!" Rufus piped in as he emerged from Ron's pocket.

The older man gave a good natured laugh as he spotted the mole rat.

"Well would ya looky there," he replied grinning. "Haven't seen one of those before, sunny."

Ron grinned. "He's one of a kind, sir."

Rufus beamed with pride and bowed graciously.

"Yes, well, Mr. Henderson," Kim interrupted hesitantly, but not unkindly. "You contacted my website about needing our help?"

"Oh yes, yes." The old man nodded, seeming much more serious. "It's been a real problem, my dear."

"What has?" Kim asked, straight forward, and serious.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed with satisfaction, spotting a bowl of mixed nuts on the counter nearby. "Looks like a little snackage, ah Rufus?"

"Hnk, Snacks!" Rufus nodded in excitement and jumped on the counter.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "Where here to help, not eat Mr.Henderson's food."

"Aw, but KP," Ron pouted. "We didn't even eat anything on the flight here, and they're suppose to serve nuts on the plane. We totally got cheated."

Kim gave her boyfriend a look of disapproval, but Mr.Henderson only laughed.

"Go right ahead, sunny," he told him. "You and your little friend can have all ya want there."

"Booyah!" Ron grinned, as did Rufus.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Kim asked the man.

Mr.Henderson waved one of his hands dismissively.

"Think nothin' of it," he replied. "Already licked the chocolate off 'em anyway."

Kim cringed in disgust, stealing a glance toward Ron and Rufus, who luckily had not yet consumed any. Both instantly dropped the nuts that were already in there hand back into the bowl, a look of disgust and horror written across their faces and a small 'ew' escaping Ron's lips.

"Yes well," Kim grinned nervously. "What was it you needed our help with sir?"

"Oh yes," the man nodded again. "Been having an awful problem with my plumbing."

Kim blinked.

"Oh well, that isn't exactly um," She glance back at Ron for assistance, but he shuddered slightly, still thinking of the bowl of nuts and vigorously wiping his hand on his shirt. Rufus did the same, rubbing both his hands against the end of Ron's jersey.

Kim sighed and smiled slightly back at the older man.

"Mr.Henderson, I'm sorry to hear about your, um, plumbing problems, but Ron and I don't really specialize in that kind of thing." She told him.

Mr.Henderson frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not to up to-date with modern things, Miss possible, but I reckon your web page thingy said you could do anything."

"He's right about that, KP," Ron replied, choosing an inappropriate time to join in.

"Ron!" Kim replied in a harsh whisper.

Ron looked confused, and Kim approached him.

"We're heroes, Ron, not plumbers," She replied.

"Come on, KP. How hard can it be?" he asked, easily.

Kim's expression relaxed.

"Fine." she sighed. "I guess there's no harm in trying."

Ron grinned.

Kim turned back toward the older man.

"So what needs to be done?" She asked, trying to sound positive.

Mr.Henderson pointed toward the door on the far side of the room.

"Right there, deary," He replied. "Toilets been backed up for about a week now."

Ron looked physically ill, and Kim frowned in displeasure and disgust.

"Backed up..."

"For about a week.." Kim finished for Ron, in an equally quivering voice.

"Indeed," Mr.Henderson nodded and looked thoughtful. "Must of been all the chocolate."

Ron turned even paler at the reminder.

"um, could you excuse us for just one moment, Mr.Henderson?" Kim asked, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him to the side, raising her kimunicator watch up in front of them.

"Wade!"

The young computer whiz looked surprised.

"What's the problem, Kim?"

"Apparently, the plumbing." She replied, not too happy.

"Huh?"

"Wade, your so-called important crisis is..is,"

"A disgusting backed up toilet." Ron piped in.

"Hnk, gross" Rufus added, pinching his nose with one hand and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Are you guys serious?" Wade asked, clearly surprised and a little disturbed.

"Note serious faces." Ron replied frowning for effect.

Wade scratched his head. "Sorry guys, I guess I should of looked more into it."

"Ya think!?" Kim asked, annoyed.

Wade smiled nervously. "It can't be that bad, just explain to him that.."

"Tried that." Kim replied, less angry. "He..I mean..I.."

"Kim's website says she can do anything," Ron replied. "Which I guess includes cleaning toilets."

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" Wade asked.

Kim sighed. "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"KP, you can't be serious." Ron frowned.

Kim sighed. "Come on, Ron. We gotta job to do."

"We?" Ron asked, as Kim grabbed his arm and pulled him back over.

"Sorry about that Mr.Henderson," Kim smiled. "We just needed to , um, discuss the situation before hand."

"That's quite alright." The man grinned. "Just take your time, but watch out for Jasper."

Ron and Kim exchanged confused glances, Rufus blinked.

"Jasper?" Kim asked.

"Best dog I ever had." Mr.Henderson replied.

"No worries sir, we're good with animals. Right, KP?" Ron grinned.

"Of course." Kim smiled some. "Is the little guy in the bathroom right now?"

Rufus jumped down from Ron's pocket and scampered over toward the mentioned door to check.

"No, no." The man replied. "He should be on the stand to the left of the door."

"Stand?" Kim asked.

A surprised squeak from Rufus drew their attention toward the door and they approached it.

"What's the problem, buddy?" Ron asked, gasping at the site that met him.  
"Ron, what.." Kim also gasped.

Mr.Henderson wheeled himself behind them.

"Yep, had him stuffed and mounted years ago when he died." The man stated proudly. "Best dog I ever had. Could never replace 'em."

Rufus cover his eyes. "Hnk, Creepy."

"This is sick and wrong, KP." Ron stated, frozen.

"Agreed." Kim replied her voice muffled behind the hand covering her mouth.

Rufus climbed up Ron's leg and jumped in his pocket, tugging at his jersey and chattering 'Lets go.'

Ron looked at Kim and she nodded and turned around.

"Mr.Henderson, I, um, would like to contact an associate of mine if that's okay."

"Associate?" He asked, looking confused along with Ron and Rufus.

"Yes. He specializes in this kind work, and I really think you'd benefit more from his help."

The man smiled politely. "If you think it's best, miss possible, I'll take ya word for it."

Kim smiled. "Great!"

She turned, grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him toward the door to leave.

"He'll be here as soon as he can." She yelled back to the old man. "Pleasure meeting you."

"You too, deary," he replied waving. "Visit any time ya like."

Kim grinned back at him and nodded, rushed her and Ron outside the house, and closed the door behind him.

"Uh, KP?" Ron asked, apprehensive. "Are we really just gonna leave him here?"

"Of course not, Ron." Kim replied, feeling insulted. "I'm going to have Wade call a real plumber to come over, even if I have to pay for it myself."

"Good thinking," Ron grinned, relieved. "The guy was nice but just a Little bit.."

"Nuts" Kim supplied.

Ron shuddered. "Please don't mention nuts, KP."

"Sorry." Kim winced at the reminder but smiled some. "You ready to go?"

"And never come back." Ron replied.

Kim smiled some, and the two locked hands.

"So...still hungry?" Kim asked, nudging him slightly as they walked away.

Ron groaned. "So not funny, KP."

* * *

**Kim Possible- She can do anything (_With the exception of cleaning toliets)._**

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
